


Tied Together With A Bow

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The costume department were out to get him... He  just knew it... Damn corset...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Together With A Bow

**Tied Together With A Bow**

He knew the moment he saw her on set that he was done for. What were they thinking? Dressing her in that! Of all the things they’ve created for her to wear… He thinks this may just be the worst. Or… best? Gah! Don’t ask him. He can’t concentrate, think straight or even walk properly with her wearing THAT!

A corset? Really? Were they trying to kill him?

He gulped slowly, eyes trailing up her legs, hips, stomach and breasts. Oh, those breasts. He licked his lips, eyes lingering on the cleavage visible due to the tight restrictions of the black laced corset. His eyes flicked upwards, and he jumped back as they met with her own unique ones. They were blue today.

She smirked at him from across the yard, winking as Steven spoke to her. He gulped, blushing at being caught ogling her. She threw her head back laughing, the bounce of her curls restricted by the band that tied them up. She shook her head at Steven, eyes darting to meet his own quickly.

He turned from her, breathing deeply and shifting his feet against the dirt. Stupid trousers. Stupid costume designers. Stupid Alex.

He jumped as he felt a hand rest on his shoulders. Turning quickly, he choked out a yelp at the sight of Alex with her eyebrow raised, watching him as he stumbled back.

“Are you okay darling?”

He nodded, mouth suddenly dry. She smirked at him, turning with a sway of her hips. His eyes drifted down, staring at the curve of her bum. Looking up, her head was turned to the side slightly, and he could tell she was watching him from the corner of her eye. Licking his lips, winked at her, enjoying the slightly startled look in her eyes. Moving forward, he stood half beside, half behind her, nodding his along to what Steven was saying. Karen and Arthur were sitting on the grass directly beside him, having a quiet thumb war as he spoke. Matt watched, appearing as interested as possible. He leant forward, brushing his hand against Alex’s arse. She tensed slightly, raising her eyebrow slightly, her lips curving upwards slightly. She pushed her bum back, barely noticeable to the rest of the crew. His eyes widened as his hand was pushed against her arse. He coughed to hide his groan, leaning forward just a little to whisper in her ear.

“Are you wearing knickers Miss Kingston?”

Turning her head to look him dead in the eye, she whispered back, a naughty grin beaming at him.

“Define, knickers.” She said with a wink.

He swallowed, moving to stand behind her more.

“MATT!”

He pooped his head up to look over her shoulder, looking wide eyed at Steven.

“Yeah?”

“Are you even listening?” Steven asked, crossing his arms. The crew looked up at the two of them, Karen and Arthur laughing at the sight of him half hidden by Alex.

Alex had turned her head to look at him, a sparkle in her eyes.

“No, not really.”

The crew laughed as he shook his head.

“And why not?”

He lifted his arm, pointing at Alex with wide, accusing eyes.

“Kingston’s fault.”

She dropped her jaw, laying her hands on her chest and widening her eyes dramatically.

“Who, me? I would never.” She said, adding a huff and sticking her nose in the air.

He narrowed his eyes, jumping away from her and pointing.

“Yes you!”

She bit her lip, fluttering her eyelashes at him. He swallowed, the sight of her teeth sinking in to her lip enough to tighten his trousers to painful proportions. With no other choice, not wanting to risk the entire Who crew witnessing the tent in his pants, he huffed, turned on the spot, and stormed off. As he made his escape, he heard the cast and crew laughing, with Steven’s great loud laugh creating a base.

He stormed in to his trailer, slamming the door shut in frustration. He leant his forehead against the door, breathing deeply. His eyes screwed shut, but that only caused him to see her, in that, then out of that, and he groaned, thrusting forward only to meet empty air. A knock on the door startled him. Eyes flying open, he breathed deeply, silently begging the powers that be that it wasn’t Alex. Because if it was… He had no idea what he’d do.

As he opened the door, he cursed. Clearly, the PTB weren’t being very kind to him. Alex stood on the other side, wringing her hands together, and smiling at him apologetically.

“Matt. I’m apologize if I made you uncomfortable before.”

He stared at her, her hair tied up but a few strands falling to frame her face. Her eyes had changed colour again. Green meeting green as he looked at her. As she breathed, her chest heaved, drawing his attention down.

That damn corset. 

His hand reached out gripping her own and he tugged her forward. She yelped as she fell in to his chest, arm coming up to wrap around his neck to steady herself. He shut the door, pushing her back and crashing his mouth over hers. She froze momentarily, but quickly moaned as he sucked on her bottom lip. His hands reached around to the small of her back, toying with the laces that held the corset closed. He pulled her forward, grinding his pelvis into her own. She gasped in to his mouth, having felt his obvious reaction to her through the material of their clothes. He took the opportunity to dart his tongue in through her lips, caressing hers. Her hands ran up his chest, gripping the braces and pulling him closer. He pulled away, breathing heavily. Her eyes were closed, and she was panting quickly. Her chest heaved up and down, and she gripped his braces tighter. Eyes fluttering open, she looked at him with wide, dark eyes.

“Damn corset.” He muttered, fingering the lace at the bottom of her top.

She raised her eyebrow, before grinning at him in understanding.

“You didn’t leave because I was distracting you, did you.” She said, licking her lips to sooth the swollenness.

He shook his head, pulling her hips closer to his.

“Actually… I did.”

She grinned, pushing him backwards to land on the couch of his trailer. She quickly straddled him, pushing the jacket off his shoulders. She lifted the skirt of her dress, grinding her hips in to his. His hands rested on her thighs, rubbing circles on her bare skin. He grinned up at her, as she lifted a hand to pull the pony tail out. He swallowed as her curls bounced, tumbling down. He leant up, licking her collarbone up to her neck. She shivered under his touch, her hand reaching down to unzip his trousers. His hands encircled her back, tugging at the bow that tied the corset together. It came undone, while she tugged his trousers off his hips. She gripped his cock, running her nails up and down his length. He hissed, making quick work of the laces tying up the back of the black lacey material. It came loose, falling from her body slightly. He pushed it down, settling it on top of her bunched up skirt. Leaning up, he traced sloppy kisses over the swell of her breasts. She pushed her chest forward, lifting up slightly and lining him up with her aching core.

His lips covered her left nipple, flicking his tongue over it quickly. She gasped, sinking down on him quickly. He groaned, biting the hardened bud in his mouth. She moaned above him, circling her hips.

“We don’t have long Matt. I told Steven to give my 10 minutes to talk to you.”

He nodded, thrusting up to bury himself deeper in her wet velvet folds. Her nails dug in to his shoulders, and she pushed her chest further in to his face. His hands dropped to cup her bum, gripping it tightly. Her hands left his shoulders, coming up to tangle in his hair. She gasped his name, begged him to go faster. He obliged, bucking up as she pushed down.

She clenched around him, shuddering as she approached her orgasm. One of his hands trailed up her back, tugging at her hair and pulling her down to crash his lips once again over hers. She flew apart, moaning, groaning and screaming his name in to his mouth.

She had always been rather loud.

Three more thrusts and he joined her, coming with a cry of her name. She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and glowing with post-coital bliss. His eyes lightened form the black haze that had set in the corners of his vision, and he found himself stroking her hair.

They were breathing heavily as they cleaned up, re-dressed and snogged for just a few more minutes. Leaving his trailer, he hoped no one could tell the flush of her cheeks were from her recent orgasm, or that he seemed considerably pleased with himself. As they returned to set, declaring everything was fine and he was just mucking around, they got in to place to begin filming. Walking past Alex, he stopped quickly to whisper in her ear.

“Think they’ll let you keep the corset?”

When he walked off, looking over his shoulder to gauge her reaction, he felt rather pleased that she seemed fairly flummoxed.

Whistling to himself as he joined Arthur and Karen on the other side of the graveyard, he suddenly thanked the PTB, thinking that maybe his luck had changed.

He also thanked the costume designers. Alex certainly would be getting something else out of that corset other than a great costume for River…

Actually… On second thought…


End file.
